Kuro Neko
by SkyDecimo27
Summary: Tsuna refuses to die, and goes to a parallel world to save them from the new threat no one saw coming, with no choice but to succeed. Agender27 Currently catching up to previous.


I coughed, splattering a fresh layer of blood across the floor, while trying to force my shaking legs to support me. It didn't work for long; my knees buckled, and I felt blood splash into my clothes, and cover my hands as I use them to stop from falling face forward. _Please don't let that be the blood of someone I know, _I choked back a sob, _Oh please don't let that be a friend. _The man in front of me started laughing, I'd give anything to wipe that sick maniacal grin off his face.

"What's wrong?" He sneered, "To tired to go on? Well I applaud you for lasting as long as you did." Despite his taunts, he looked tired too, and it gave me some satisfaction to know he'd at least be feeling the effects of our fight for months, maybe years. But it didn't help help me at the moment.

It won't stop him, and won't change what he's done. I put what little strength I had left into my legs, and forced myself to get off my knees, refusing to kneel before this man. "Who-" I chocked a bit, pushing down another cough, which surely spurt out more blood, "Who the _hell _are you?"

He laughed again, in that gross voice I've already learned to hate, "_I_, my dear, am Neil Esposito. Boss of the Esposito Famiglia." I racked my brain for any memory of Reborn's tutoring that might pop up for the name Esposito. Nothing came to me.

Esposito shook his head amusedly, apparently noticing my confusion, and smirked, "Oh I know you've never heard of me, and don't worry, you haven't hurt my feelings. After all, who knows of every Famiglia of every universe? An impossible feat."

My eyes widened _Universe? Like a- _"Parallel universe?" I asked in shock.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in fake glee, "By gods, you've got it! But don't feel bad; you're not the first universe that's fallen before me, and you certaintywon't be the last."

I desperately tried to move forward, to attack, _I have to stop him. He's pulling some Byakuran shit right here! _But I could barely even inch forward. I've never been in so much pain. Not even when Daemon broke all of the bones in my body.

He turned his back on me and walked leisurely around the corpses littering the ground. The corpses _he _put there. "It's a shame you tried to fight back; we could have recruited you, you know."

I growled, "You _killed_ the Arcobaleno and my _family_!_"_

Esposito shrugged, "They were in my way, as you are now." He ignored my seething rage, and just kept talking in that cocky tone of his, "And to think, that out of all the Vongola bosses I've met, out of all of the universes, you were my favorite."

"Oh _fuck _you!" I spat, the first time in forever since I last remember cussing with such venom.

By this time, he had turned back to face me with a snide smirk on his face, and shook his head, "You know, it's attitudes like that that got you famiglia killed."

I didn't even hesitate.

All of my pain and exhaustion was thrown aside as I used what was left of my flames to lunge at him, aiming for his throat. Before I could cover the last foot between me and my target, he brought up his gun before my head, quicker than I could ever move while in such shape.

* * *

It was over before I knew it; complete black, no pain.

But I didn't want to die.

I needed to stop him.

I needed to save my friends!

I needed to _live!_

I rejected the darkness, and burned it with the orange flame of my will.

* * *

A young boy with bright white hair ambled through the woods. To anyone else, it would seem as if he was just taking a leisurely stroll through the wilderness. But he had one place in mind, a place his friend sent him to.

It wasn't long before he found what he was walking towards and stopped in a small clearing. His face developed an uncanny smile as he plopped down on the forest floor, taking a plastic bag seemingly out of nowhere and started eating something from it. Barely a few minutes had passed before he was joined by a small dark animal, sauntering into the clearing as if it owned the whole forest.

The boy smiled, "Are you the one I'm supposed to be waiting for?" The animal stared at him in confusion, not comprehending the human's words. It carefully stalked closer towards the boy, giving him a wary stare.

Without warning, the cat erupted into unnaturally bright orange flames, but the boy didn't even jump. He just smiled as the flames died down, and stood as a young child fell from the last of the dwindling fire. The boy got up, and walked toward toward the younger child, who was nearly collapsed on the ground, and he wore a smile as if he saw an old friend.

"A black cat, huh? It suits you, in a way." He said, as he kneeled down and extended his hand, inviting the child to take it, but the child just looked at him in shock.

"B-Byakuran?"

He laughed, "I'm glad you've arrived, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stared at Byakuran for no more than a few seconds before realization hitting, and the tears breaking out. Byakuran didn't even wait for Tsuna to take his hand, he just sat down and enveloped the weeping child in his arms. "Oh please don't cry, Tsunayoshi. We have a lot to discuss."

Despite his words, Byakuran did not stop Tsuna from crying, but waited instead for the tears to slow down.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Tsuna slowly pushed off from Byakuran's chest and looked up at him, "How did I get here? Why aren't I with everyone else? Why am I not dead?"

Byakuran set Tsuna down sitting next to him, "Yes you died, but you're here now. In my world."

Tsuna looked at him in confusion, wiping away the last of the tears, "Your world? Like a parallel universe?"

"Yep," Byakuran shrugged, "You've somehow dragged yourself into a parallel universe."

"I dragged _myself _here?"

"You did it the moment you died." He leaned back a bit, thinking, "Most people can't do that, but I suppose with powerful flames like yours, you can surpass boundaries like that."

Tsuna frowned, "That doesn't sound even remotely possible."

Byakuran laughed, "I'm just as clueless here as you are, Tsunayoshi."

"How do you know any of this?" Tsuna asked, "You called me something too. Black cat?"

"Aria told me," Byakuran explained, "She still has that Arcobaleno foresight thing in this universe. She said that there was something bad happening in another world, your world I presume. She also said you'd be coming here, but without your body."

"Without my body?" Tsuna looked down in confusion, as if checking, "Um, I don't think that's right?"

"Oh, that's not your body."

"Huh?"

Byakuran just laughed, "You _borrowed_ one. From a cat."

Tsuna stared at him in dumbfounded shock, "A c-cat? You're joking right?!"

"Nope."

"Why the hell am I a cat?!"

"I don't know, it's your body."

"How is this even _possible_?!"

"Who cares, it is." Byakuran tipped the plastic bag in Tsuna's direction, "Marshmallow?"

* * *

**Yoooo guess who finally finished all three prologues for their stories. Me. I'll leave the old stories up until I've caught up with the new ones, and I won't add any new content until all are caught up. Next up is BotV.**

**Uhhg this was pretty hard to write overall how did I do it the first time? Whatever it looks better I think (hope) Trying to make Byakuran humorous haha**

**Be back when I can. Thanks to everyone who's still supporting me!**


End file.
